Un mousse nommé Jo
by Arkel
Summary: Titre pas génial donc résumé pas génial non plus! un an après les événements du film, Jack Sparrow se rend compte qu'il manque quelque chose à son équipage! Il ne sait pas encore quelles mésaventures l'attendent! Venez ici moussaillons! new chap 4!
1. Chapitre 1: A la recherche d'un mousse

Petit mot d'Arkel : Fic écrite sur un coup de tête ! Mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ! J'ai déjà d'autres fics à finir donc ne vous attendez pas à avoir les prochains chapitres tout de suite ! Comme je pense qu'elle sera assez courte, je la finirais sans doute vite. J'ai voulu conserver l'ambiance décalée du film, c'est pourquoi Sparrow et Gibbs s'en prennent beaucoup de ma part ! En fait j'ai voulu faire une fic assez originale (donc pas de Sparrow junior ou de réelles romances ici)

Disclaimer : Les personnages des Pirates des Caraïbes ne m'appartiennent pas, Johnny Depp est à Vanessa Paradis (la veinarde !) mais Jo est à moi à moi !

Bonne lecture !!

Chapitre 1 : A la recherche d'un mousse

Cela faisait maintenant un an que le Black Pearl était retourné aux mains de son capitaine d'origine, Jack Sparrow. Un an que lui et son nouveau et fidèle équipage voguaient sur les eaux des Caraïbes. Et un an aussi qu'il n'avait pas revu Jack et Elizabeth qui résidaient à Port-Royal. Jack espérait les revoir un jour. Que cela ne tienne, si l'on ne l'invitait pas à leur mariage il trouvait bien un moyen de se glisser discrètement parmi les invités. Bien que les mariages ne soient pas trop sa tasse de thé. Pour le moment il n'avait pas de nouvelles. Lui et ses hommes (enfin il y a Anna Maria, il ne faudrait SURTOUT pas l'oublier) continuaient à naviguer sur les flots, escroquant des marchands, détroussant gentiment les mains des demoiselles de leurs bagues fort lourdes. Cependant le Capitaine Jack Sparrow se rendit compte qu'il fallait apporter un peu de renouveau dans son équipage. Un matin, il convoqua Gibbs, dont il avait fait son second, dans son bureau. Enfin si l'on pouvait appeler cette pièce un bureau. Il y régnait un désordre incroyable, cinq ou six cartes et des appareils de mesure s'entassaient au milieu de peluches de pommes et d'autres immondices en tout genre. Avant d'engager la conversation, Jack ouvrit le hublot histoire d'avoir un peu d'air frais marin.

-Il manque quelque chose !, dit-il à son second en inspirant profondément l'air nouveau.

-Capitaine ?, demanda Gibbs interloqué.

-Je te dis qu'il manque quelque chose !

-Ah… Quoi donc ?

-Enfin voyons Gibbs ! Ne devons-nous pas penser aux générations suivantes ?, l'interrogea Jack en tapant son poing sur la table avec fierté (ce qui fit dévoila de plus en plus des détritus enfouis et une bouteille de whisky vide)

-Vous voulez vous marier Capitaine ?

-Mais non !!, s'écria le Capitaine en administrant cette fois ce poing sur la tête de son second …Je parlais des nouvelles générations de pirates !!

-Ah…Je comprends toujours pas !

-Observe ce bateau Gibbs ! Ah ton avis quel est la moyenne d'âge ?

-Of ! 40 ans !, répondit Gibbs après avoir réfléchi longuement (le perroquet du bateau n'entrait pas en ligne de compte) Anna Maria est la plus jeune d'entre nous !

-Il nous faut des jeunes !

-Ah j'ai compris Capitaine !, dit le second dont le visage s'éclaira soudain d'un semblant d'intelligence. Il nous faut…

-Un mousse !, coupa Sparrow.

-Oh !

-Oui, un mousse ! Un petit garnement que nous entraînerons à …nettoyer, laver, cuisiner !

-Et la piraterie ?, demanda Gibbs. Vous ne désireriez pas lui enseigner les bases pour qu'il fasse un bon membre d'équipage ?

-Nous avons le temps, mon cher Gibbs ! Nous n'allons pas tout de suite apprendre à un gamin d'un douzaine d'années l'art incroyablement difficile de la piraterie !… Tu n'as jamais été mousse, Gibbs ?

-Pourquoi vous oui, Capitaine ?

Sparrow fronça fortement les yeux. Des souvenirs désagréables semblèrent remonter à la surface.

-J'en ai bavé crois-moi avant de devenir le terrible capitaine que je suis maintenant !

Il prit une bouteille de rhum qui, elle, était à moitié pleine, et en but le contenu.

-J'ai dû…, commença t'il d'un air qui se voulait dramatique. Recoudre les voiles, laver le plancher des heures durant… C'était… affreux !

-Je compatis, Capitaine !, dit le second qui ne semblait pas vraiment impliqué.

Puis, Gibbs comprit soudain ce que son capitaine avait imaginé. Le bateau était dans un état pitoyable et méritait bien d'être laver à fond et pour ce qui de la nourriture Anna Maria était vraiment la pire des cuisinières. La cuisine et les corvées de nettoyage, c'est à dire toutes les choses qui gâchent la vie de n'importe quel pirate qui se respecte, pourrait être confié au mousse, qui de toute façon n'avait rien à redire au risque de se prendre quelques coups de pieds dans l'arrière-train.

-Quel brillante idée, Capitaine ! Vous êtes un génie !!

-Je sais ! Je sais !, fit Sparrow en se regardant ses ongles noircis (d'ailleurs il pensa à l'instant qu'il aurait bien besoin d'un petit mousse pour lui laver les pieds le soir ou pour dépoussiérer son vieux chapeau )

-Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ?

-Nous allons faire cap sur Tortuga ! Nous ferons passer différents épreuves aux apprentis-mousses qui se présenteront !

-Sur Tortuga ? Mais, Capitaine, les seuls gamins qu'il y a là-bas sont des bâtards ou des fils de brigands !

-Nous sommes tous soit des bâtards soit des fils de brigands sur ce bateau, Gibbs ! Voir les deux !…Oh pardon Maman !, souffla soudain Jack en levant les yeux au ciel un peu apeuré, en faisant en signe de croix.

-Il y a ceux qui se reconvertissent aussi !

-Ben y'a plus qu'à espérer qu'on tombera sur un échappé d'un orphelinat religieux ! Ces gamins-là sont ceux qui travaillent le mieux !… Tu as bien entendu ? Cap sur Tortuga ! Et qu'on n'y arrive le jour car j'ai besoin de tout mon équipage et de toute ma tête également !

Le second hocha la tête et monta sur le pont pour donner les instructions de son supérieur.

Heureusement pour Sparrow, Tortuga n'était pas trop loin de leur position actuelle. En effet, il savait que la nuit les auberges étaient remplies de bons alcools et d'agréables compagnies. Il n'avait pas envie de recruter son mousse alors qu'il avait un coup dans le nez et reçu trois ou quatre paires de gifles, qu'il ne méritait pas toujours d'ailleurs.

Lorsque le Black Pearl aborda le quai de l'île, un vieux boiteux les attendait.

-Luis !! Mon vieil ami !, s'écria Sparrow en sautant gaiement sur la terre ferme. Tu as bien reçu mes instructions ?

-Ouép !, fit le vieillard avant de cracher par terre. Mais tu ne pourrais pas envoyer un pigeon voyageur comme tout le monde plutôt qu'un perroquet ! J'ai mis deux heures à le poursuivre dans ma maison avant d'arriver à prendre le message qu'il y avait sur sa patte ! Cette saleté m'a même mordu !

-J'espère que tu ne l'as pas déplumé !, demanda Sparrow en jetant derrière lui un œil inquiet sur le propriétaire muet du perroquet.

-Non mais j'ai réussi tout de même à l'enfermer dans une cage !… Pour ce que tu m'as demandé, j'ai fait passer le mot !

-Et alors ?

-Tous les candidats se regrouperont sur le quai devant le Pearl en fin d'après-midi !

-Parfait ! Parfait !, s'écria le Capitaine en posant sa main sur l'épaule du vieillard. Luis, je meurs de faim, je t'invite à manger quelque chose en attendant !

-Alors la pêche a été bonne ces jours-ci !, fit Luis en éclatant de rire.

-Comme tu dis !!

Lorsque le jour commença à décliner, l'équipage et Sparrow regagnèrent leur navire et virent qu'un petit groupe de gens s'était formé devant. Parmi la foule, il devait avoir beaucoup de curieux car Jack ne vit que très peu d'enfants.

-Salut Scarlett !!, fit Sparrow, semblant reconnaître une des personnes se trouvant sur le quai.

Elle tenait sous son bras un jeune gamin plutôt grassouillet.

-Je t'ai amené mon petit frère, Jack !, fit la fille. Il est bon à rien sur la terre ferme, alors je pense que sur la mer il doit se débrouiller !

Sparrow se pencha sur le gamin, qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise.

-Comment t'appelles-tu, petit ?

-Albert !, dit-il doucement.

-Alors Al ! Es-tu déjà allé sur un bateau ?

-Juste une fois, Monsieur ! Et j'étais bébé !

-Tu n'as presque jamais quitté l'île donc ! L'aventure ça te dit ?

-Euh… J'sais pas…

Sparrow soupira. Ce n'était pas encore gagné pour trouver un bon mousse débrouillard et qui ne se mette pas à pleurer dès que quelque chose arrivait.

-D'autres candidats ?, fit Sparrow en haussant la voix.

-Mon fils, Capitaine !, dit un homme accompagné d'un garçon maigre et aux cheveux de paille.

-Ah mais vous êtes le tavernier qui nous a servi tout à l'heure !

-Oui, Monsieur ! Mon fils est courageux ! J'aurai voulu être un pirate moi-même ! Je suis sûr qu'il fera le poids !

Soudain un cri se fit entendre derrière eux. Une grosse femme à l'apparence patibulaire s'avançait vers eux, rouge de colère.

-Je refuse que mon petit Jonathan devienne l'esclave de ce sale gredin ! Et tout ça pour un salaire de misère !!

-Mais euh… Chérie !, fit le tavernier en se ratatinant.

-Tais-toi !!… Est-ce que quelqu'un veut ajouter quelque chose ?!!

-Non Madame !, dit Sparrow en se pliant de peur lui aussi. Je ne prendrai pas votre fils, je vous le promets !

La femme entraîna alors son mari et son fils, laissant là un Sparrow anéanti.

-Bon… Quelqu'un d'autre ?

L'arrivée fracassante de la femme du tavernier et ses propos avaient rendu soudain sceptique la foule qui commençait à se disperser.

-Non ! Attendez !! Ne partez pas !, s'écria le Capitaine du Black Pearl. Votre gamin sera payé, nourri et blanchi pour a voir travaillé dans le plus rapide vaisseau des Caraïbes !!

Cela ne retint pas les gens, emportant avec eux leurs enfants.

Jack Sparrow crut soudain qu'il allait cédé à une crise de nerfs, quand on tira sur sa manche.

-Moi, Monsieur ! Je veux venir !

Un enfant, habillé pauvrement, avait parlé. Il avait un petit air voyou et quelques cheveux roux ébouriffés dépassaient de sa casquette. Sparrow commençait à reprendre espoir.

-Qui es-tu, toi ?

-Je m'appelle… Euh… Jo !

-Tu as quel âge, Jo ?

-12 ans !

Le Capitaine le regarda d'un air dubitatif. Les traits du petit étaient plutôt fins.

-C'est vrai ça ?

-Oui, Monsieur !, insista le gamin. Et je n'ai rien à voir avec les trouillards qu'on vous a présentés tout à l'heure !

-Tu es tout seul Jo ?

-J'ai pas de parents, Monsieur ! Ils sont morts l'année dernière !

-Ah… Et comment as-tu fait ?

-Je me suis débrouillé, Monsieur !

Sparrow était content. Finalement il était tombé sur quelque chose de valable.

-Appelle-moi Capitaine et non Monsieur d'accord ? Parce qu'on va te prendre à l'essai !

-C'est vrai Mons… Capitaine ?!… Yeah !!

-Ne crie pas victoire un peu trop vite ! Ce ne sera pas facile ! Au moindre pleur ou à la moindre plainte on te ramène sur la terre ferme !

-Oui ! Oui !

-Bon… dans ce cas ! En avant !… Au fait tu sais faire la cuisine ?

-Ma mère était cuisinière à Port-Royal !, répondit le gamin avec un petit air triste.

-Ah tu étais donc de Port-Royal ? Très bien ! Très bien !

Ce fut ce jour-là que Jo devint mousse sur le Black Pearl. Avant d'embarquer sur le navire, le gamin regarda derrière lui. Fini l'errance et la colère. Il croisa cependant les doigts pour qu'on ne découvre pas son 'secret'. Il avait deux choses à accomplir et il fallait le faire vite car il ne pourrait cacher son 'secret ' éternellement.


	2. Chapitre 2: Eric le Pourpre

Petit mot d'Arkel : Enfin la suite !! Les choses sérieuses commencent !! mais où sont les lecteurs ?! yououh !! ben merci à ma seule lectrice pour le moment aurelie-bloom en espérant qu'il y ait des petits nouveaux pour le chapitre 2. Je ne croyais pas écrire autant, l'inspiration m'est vite venue. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Eric le Pourpre

-Debout gamin !, cria un des membres d'équipages.

Jo, qui grelottait encore sous sa légère couverture, ouvrit lentement ses paupières. Le bateau tanguait toujours autant que la veille quand l'enfant avait vomi tripes et boyaux. Son estomac semblait s'être habitué maintenant au mouvement et Jo avait réussi à trouver le sommeil. Il aurait bien aimé dormir quelques heures de plus mais l'homme le traîna sur le pont, sur lequel régnait un silence de glace. Le brouillard entourait le bateau et Jo vit avec difficulté Gibbs s'approcher de lui.

-C'est ta première journée, mon garçon !, fit le second. Tu t'es vite habitué ? Tu n'es plus vert comme hier soir pas vrai ? …Bon tu vas d'abord manger un morceau et ensuite je te dirai ce que tu dois faire.

Après avoir englouti son morceau de pain et une tasse de thé chaud, Jo commença ses corvées. Jusqu'à midi il dut nettoyer le pont avec une serpillière abîmée, aider à faire la vaisselle et à éplucher les pommes de terre. L'après-midi fut également lourdement chargé en besogne. On l'avait chargé de recoudre une des voiles noires du Black Pearl. Cette tâche fut assez difficile, car bien qu'il faisait des efforts pour s'appliquer ses mains furent en sang très vite à force de se piquer avec l'aiguille.

Quelques semaines passèrent. Lors d'un repas du soir, il était tellement fatigué qu'il sommeillait à côté de son assiette. Les éclats de voix et de rire ne semblaient pas le gêner mais il faillit tomber de sa chaise quand son voisin lui donna un coup de coude.

-Le capitaine te parle !, rugit-il.

Jo leva sa tête lourde en direction de Jack Sparrow, qui était en train de se battre avec sa côtelette pour la découper.

-Jo, je voulais te dire, commença Sparrow avant d'arriver à couper violemment un bout de la viande mais qui eut bon résultat de faire retourner son écuelle.

Le garçon regarda son supérieur d'un air amusé. Ce Jack Sparrow était plutôt rigolo.

-Au lieu de dormir à table, mange !, continua le capitaine, en piquant avec sa fourchette ses carottes éparpillées sur la table. Ta maman ne te l'avait jamais dit ?!

-Euh… si, capitaine !

-Ce n'est pas qu'une question de courtoisie ! Tu n'es pas ici pour qu'on t'apprenne les bonnes manières… sinon je crois que je t'aurai demandé t'enlever ton chapeau !

-N…Non !, bafouilla Jo tout en mettant prestement sa main sur sa tête. Je dois le garder… j'ai les oreilles fragiles et p… puis vous savez… les poux.

-Oui, bon… Pour en revenir à ce que je te disais tout à l'heure, continua Sparrow en se grattant la tête. C'est que tu dois manger si tu veux avoir assez de force pour travailler.

-O… oui, capitaine !

-Tu t'es bien débrouillé jusqu'à maintenant ! Quelle bonne idée j'ai eu de l'engager, hein Gibbs ?, demanda t'il son second assis à sa droite.

-Vous êtes un génie, capitaine !, lui répondit ce dernier.

-C'est pourquoi je propose de trinquer à Jo !

Les pirates levèrent leur bière en même temps que Sparrow. Quant à Jo, il baissa les yeux et rougit fortement.

-A Jo !!, firent-ils tous d'une même voix.

-M… Merci !, dit le gamin, qui faillit à nouveau de tomber de sa chaise à cause de la tape amicale, quoique un peu forte, de son voisin. Mais pourquoi je ne bois pas de bière, moi ?

-Tu as encore le temps pour l'alcool et aussi pour les filles, mon garçon !, s'écria Gibbs en riant.

L'ambiance bonne enfant aurait pu continuer longtemps si l'on n'entendit pas la voix du guetteur au loin. Un pirate entra en trombe dans la pièce.

-Navire inconnu en vue, Capitaine !

Tous les marins allèrent sur le pont, précédé de Sparrow et de Gibbs. Le second avait amené sa longue vue et regarda au loin.

-Que vois-tu ?, demanda le capitaine.

-Apparemment ce sont aussi des pirates ! Oh mais…

Le second pâlit à vue d'œil tandis que Sparrow lui prit la longue vue des mains.

-Un drapeau… avec une salamandre…, dit faiblement Gibbs.

-Tiens donc, Junior est ici !, fit Sparrow avec un sourire narquois.

Les deux navires s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, dans le calme. Bientôt, à la faible lumière du soir, les occupants du fameux bateau furent visibles. Un homme s'approcha de la proue et se mit à parler.

-Bonsoir Capitaine Sparrow !

Celui qui avait parlé semblait être le capitaine. Il semblait avoir une vingtaine d'années et était l'exact contraire de Sparrow. Bien habillé, la couleur pourpre dominait, bien coiffée, et avec cet air orgueilleux on n'aurait pu croire que ce n'était pas un pirate mais plutôt un jeune homme de bonne famille.

-Bonsoir , répondit Sparrow les mains sur les hanches. Capitaine Barbossa, deuxième du nom !

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure et semblait retenir sa colère.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle comme ça ! Je suis Eric le Pourpre, capitaine du 'Salamander' !

-Tu as bien grandi, petit ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu étais encore dans les jupes de ta mère ! Es-tu là pour te venger de la mort de ton père ?

-Je le haïssais ! Si tu ne m'en avais pas débarrassé, mon navire aurait sabordé le tien pour tes moqueries !!

-Et tu as un bateau à toi et dont tu es le capitaine, félicitations !, continua Sparrow qui n'écoutait pas. Tu suis les traces de Barbossa, quoique tu dises.

-Mon bateau va continuer sa route, Sparrow ! Nous avons déjà un objectif !

-Oh nous allons vous mettre en retard ! Dans ce cas…

Sparrow fut coupé par du grabuge dans son dos. Des pirates essayaient de retenir Jo qui tenait un couteau à la main. Il était resté en retrait pendant tout ce temps et semblait être devenu fou de rage.

-Laissez moi le tuer ! Laissez moi le tuer !, répétait-il en jetant un regard plein de haine à Eric le Pourpe.

-Il y a un problème avec ton mousse, Sparrow ?, demanda le capitaine du Salamander.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Jo ?

-Cet… homme ! C'est lui a tué mes parents il y a un an !!, cria le mousse.

Eric eut un sourire mauvais.

-Je ne me rappelle pas de toi. C'est un peu normal après tout, j'ai tué tellement de gens ! Tu veux te venger ? C'est pour ça que tu es là ?

- Mes parents étaient sans défense, lorsque l'on fuyait l'attaque de Port Royal par Barbossa ! Vous êtes un assassin !!

-Que crois-tu que c'est un pirate, mon garçon ? Tu penses vraiment que les occupants du Black Pearl sont différents et qu'il n'ont jamais tué d'innocents ? Bientôt tu seras comme moi… Nous avons déjà perdu trop de temps, Sparrow ! Par ma grande générosité, j'oublierai ce petit incident. Un conseil, ce petit mérite d'être discipliné… Quelques coups de bâtons l'aideront sûrement à lui remettre les idées en place !

-C'est mon mousse, Barbossa deuxième du nom !, s'écria Sparrow avec un air de défi. C'est à moi de décider !

Eric se retint encore une fois avant de donner l'ordre à son équipage de s'en aller.

Sparrow et ses pirates regardèrent le Salamander s'éloigner lentement.

-J'ignorais que la salamandre était en vie, Capitaine !, souffla Gibbs. Déjà gamin, il maniait le sabre et le mousquet avec habileté… et aussi tuait de sang froid !

-La petite salamandre a bien grandi !, continua Sparrow avec un air sérieux. Le petit lézard est devenu un dragon pourpre !

-Aurions-nous mieux fait de l'attaquer ?

-Non ! Nous ne savons rien de lui… Et puis il faudrait que… Jo ! Viens me voir dans ma cabine !

Le mousse, que les marins avaient fini par lâcher, avait du mal à retenir ses larmes de couler. Il suivit Sparrow, avec la peur au ventre. Le capitaine claqua la porte derrière lui.

-Pourquoi ne m'es-tu pas parlé de cette histoire de vengeance ?, dit-il d'un ton sévère.

-Pardon, capitaine ! Je pensais le faire… un jour !

-Si tu avais voulu te venger de Barbossa deuxième du nom, tu aurais dû t'engager dans les forces militaires de Port-Royal !

-Impossible… Je ne suis encore qu'un gamin de douze ans ! Je ne veux pas attendre de grandir et puis… On me connaît là-bas !

-Et alors ?

-Hé bien… Ils savent que je suis… Désolé, je ne peux vous le dire !

-Bon, oublions ça ! Que voulais-tu faire en te faisant engager sur le Black Pearl ?

-Il fallait que je sois dans un milieu de pirates pour trouver Eric le Pourpre !

Sparrow semblait s'être calmé et s'était assis sur un fauteuil.

-Tu détestes donc les pirates, mon garçon ?, demanda t'il sur un ton plus doux.

-Non ! Juste Eric le Pourpre !

-Et tu croyais vraiment arriver à le tuer ?! Un maigrichon comme toi ?!

-Si je devenais moi aussi un grand pirate, je pourrais le vaincre non ? Il y a un an, je vous ai vu, à Port Royal, affronter mon voisin Will Turner. J'ai pu ainsi juger de votre valeur !

-Oh tu connais Will ?

-Oui, depuis longtemps… S'il vous plaît, laissez moi rester à bord du Black Pearl !, demanda Jo avec un air suppliant.

-Et si j'étais, moi aussi, un pirate sanguinaire ?

-Je ne pense pas que vous l'êtes ! Vous n'auriez jamais tué des pauvres gens, essayant de fuir… pas comme il l'a fait lui !

-Comment tu as fait pour t'enfuir ?

-C'est une longue histoire, capitaine…, dit tristement le mousse. Alors, je peux rester ?

Sparrow enleva ses bottes et mit les pieds sur son bureau tout en faisant semblant de réfléchir longuement.

-Je crois que tu peux, oui… A moins que…

-Je n'aurai pas de coups de bâtons ?

-Non pire que ça !

-Aïe !

-Je fais t'entraîner pour faire de toi un grand pirate !

Jo fut tellement surpris qu'il eut l'impression que ses jambes allaient le lâcher.

-Alors je ne ferais plus le mousse ?

-Tu rêves, petit ! Tu auras encore tes charges mais en plus petites doses…

-Oh merci, capitaine !, s'écria Jo qui allait s'élancer vers Sparrow.

-Ah non pas d'accolades hein ?!, fit Jack avec un sourire railleur. Allez ouste, va te coucher, tu vas en baver demain !

Jo obéit et sortit du bureau en sautillant.

-Je suis trop généreux !, pensa Sparrow, avant de s'ouvrir une nouvelle bouteille de rhum.


	3. Chapitre 3: Le plan de Sparrow

Petit mot d'Arkel : Ouais une personne de plus qui m'a reviewée merciiiiiiiii Serial Killer Pour te répondre, oui on reverra Will et Elizabeth évidemment et quand je parlais qu'il n'y aurait pas de réelle romance dans cette fic ça ne concernera évidemment pas ces deux-là (cependant ne vous attendez pas à ce que je fasse jouer les violons !) Et oui, on saura bientôt le secret de notre petit Jo ! Donc si je comprends bien chapitre 1 une review, chapitre 2 deux review, chapitre 3… vingt reviews ?!! Ce serait bien… même si y'en a qui critique féroce je serai contente ! Au fait j'ai fait du nettoyage avec les 2 premiers chapitres, j'ai enlevé les quelques petites erreurs qui auraient pu se glisser, dont une assez importante : j'ai confondu Tortuga et l'Ile de la Muerta (y'a personne sur cette île). J'aimerai beaucoup faire intervenir dans cette histoire Pintel et Ragetti (Pintel le barbu et Ragetti qui perd toujours son œil droit, le fameux duo qui se déguisent en femmes dans le film), qu'en pensez-vous ? (là Yoda Ben² dirait « Oui je veux !! Un couple yaoi en plus ! » lol Ben tu le sais le yaoi c'est pas mon truc, mais tu auras l'occasion de te faire les dents sur autre chose tu verras, hé hé)

Chapitre 3 : Le plan de Sparrow

Comme il l'avait promis Sparrow s'occupa de l'entraînement de son mousse. Cependant il n'y alla pas trop fort. D'abord il lui demanda de s'entraîner au mousquet, puis de faire des exercices physiques. Le gamin étant assez dégourdi cela se passait plutôt bien, cependant il lui manquait encore de la résistance, car ses tâches habituelles ne s'étaient pas réduites. Plus d'une fois il arrivait que Jo s'endormit sur son potage sous les regards amusés des autres pirates. Quant à Sparrow il devait avouer qu'il était difficile de former un jeune corsaire. Il avait parlé un peu trop vite. Jo n'était encore un enfant et il était hors de question de lui faire affronter quelqu'un. Le former pour être un pirate et l'aider à accomplir une vengeance était tout autre chose. Bien sûr lui aussi s'était vengé de Barbossa mais là il ne s'agissait pas de lui. En proposant à Jo de faire son éducation de pirate il espérait le faire réfléchir et lui faire abandonner l'idée de s'engager dans un combat perdu d'avance.

Sparrow, qui n'avait jamais eu à réfléchir autant sur un autre que lui, eut la conscience à nouveau à rude épreuve. Lors d'une veillée organisée dans le Black Pearl, le capitaine avait bien descendu quelques bouteilles de rhum et s'apprêtait à s'écrouler dans son lit. Il aperçut un petit groupe en cercle, près du feu. Il semblait écouter avec attention une personne se trouvant en son centre. C'était le petit Jo qui récitait à haute voix et sur un ton éloquent ces paroles :

_J'aborde le vaisseau du roi : tantôt à la proue,_

_Tantôt aux passavants, sur le pont, dans toutes les cabines,_

_J'ai fait courir une flamme d'affolement: parfois j'allais me divisant_

_Et brûlais en maint lieu: au grand mât, _

_Aux vergues, au beaupré, j'étais autant de flammes,_

_Puis je me rassemblais et rejoignais. Les foudres de Jupin avant coureurs_

_Des terribles coups de tonnerre, ne sont plus instantanés_

_Ni plus prompts à distancer le regard ; le feu et le fracas_

_D'un tonnerre sulfureux, contre le tout-puissant Neptune,_

_Semblent mettre le siège et faire trembler ses flots hardis,_

_Oui, ébranler son trident redoutable._

-Où tu as appris ça ?, demanda Gibbs, qui était présent lui aussi.

-C'est un comédien qui me l'a appris. Vous n'avez jamais lu du Shakespeare ?

-Qui c'est ce gars là ?!, renifla le second. Il y a des mots que j'ai pas trop compris mais j'ai aimé ! Nous sommes des pirates, pas des hommes de culture. La plupart d'entre nous ne sait même pas écrire son nom !

-Moi je sais lire et j'ai eu de la chance d'avoir pu avoir sous les yeux quelques ouvrages grâce à mon voisin Will qui les tenait de son père !

-C'est vrai que ce vieux Bill s'accaparait les livres quand on pillait un bateau pour les envoyer à son fils !

-Le père de Will était un pirate ? C'est donc vrai que vous connaissez mon voisin ?, demanda brusquement le mousse.

-Il faudra que tu demandes au capitaine quelles aventures on a eues avec lui ! N'est-ce pas Capitaine ?, fit Gibbs en levant sa coupe vers Sparrow.

-Oh oui capitaine racontez moi !

-Pas ce soir mon garçon ! Aide-moi plutôt à regagner ma chambre !

Jo obéit et soutint Jack, qui n'arrivait pas à marcher droit, jusqu'à sa cabine.

Une fois arrivés, il s'écroula de son poids sur son lit avec bien l'intention de fermer vite l'œil. Cependant Jo restait là et le regardait avec insistance.

-Tu peux y aller, petit !

-Capitaine ?

-Hum ?, fit le pirate en rabaissant son chapeau sur ses yeux.

-Vous croyez que j'y arriverai ?

-A quoi ?

-A être à la hauteur pour me battre contre Eric Le Pourpre ?

-Je veux me reposer maintenant !, grogna Sparrow avant de se mettre sur le côté.

-Mais Capitaine…

Cette fois, Sparrow se mit sur son séant, se frottant le front comme pour essayer de se concentrer.

-Jo, je peux te demander deux trois petites choses ?

-Oui !, fit l'enfant en souriant.

-Tu aimes être ici ?

-Oh oui, Capitaine !

-La terre ne te manque pas ? Et personne ne t'attend ?

Jo hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre négativement.

-La vengeance ce n'est pas pour les enfants ! J'espère que tu pensais accomplir ça une fois que tu aurais pris de la barbe au menton !

-Mais je n'aurai jamais…, commença Jo en se frottant la mâchoire avant de se reprendre. Je veux dire, je ne veux pas attendre d'être un adulte !

-Tu fais ce que tu veux après tout, je ne suis pas ton père !… Laisse moi dormir à présent, tu as du boulot qui t'attend demain !

Jo resta un instant interdit avant de quitter tristement la cabine. Lorsqu'il fut parti, Sparrow grognait encore dans sa barbe, incapable de savoir si il était en colère contre lui-même ou contre le mousse.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de former ce petit et encore moins de prendre un mousse ! Etre un pirate n'est pas une vie pour un petit intelligent comme lui ! Il faut que je trouves quelque chose mais quoi ?

Lorsque le Black Pearl débarqua sur une de ses côtes cachées pour se ravitailler, Sparrow ne savait pas que la solution qu'il espérait lui tomberait du ciel. En effet, il retrouva le vieux Luis en train de cuver son vin dans une auberge avoisinante.

-Tu restes jamais au même endroit hein Luis ?… Luis ? Luis !, fit Sparrow avant de le secouer pour réveiller le vieillard qui s'était endormi près de son verre.

-Hein ? Ah Jack !

-Il paraît que tu as quelque chose pour moi, mon cher messager ?

-Oui, un pigeon voyageur a amené une lettre pour toi ! Tiens !, fit le vieillard en lui tendant une enveloppe.

-Ah ça c'est une lettre de Will ! Tiens, voilà ton dû !, fit-il en lui lançant une pièce.

Luis regarda avec émerveillement la pièce d'argent avant de la mettre dans une poche de sa redingote.

-Je serais toujours d'accord pour être ton postier, Jack !!

Le capitaine du Black Pearl sortit de l'auberge et déchira l'enveloppe pour lire la lettre.

Il ne savait pas très bien lire mais il réussit cependant à lire son contenu.

« Cher Jack,

J'espère que tu recevras bien cette missive. Ce vieillard doit être un homme de confiance si tu comptes sur lui pour recevoir de mes nouvelles. Je suis un peu gêné d'écrire ce message car je me dis que j'écris une lettre à un pirate. En général lorsqu'on écrit une lettre on l'adresse à sa famille ou à ses amis. Je n'ai plus de famille à qui je pourrai correspondre. Nous sommes-nous quitter en ami ? Pour moi assurément. Grâce aux révélations sur mon père j'ai compris que l'on pouvait être un pirate et quelqu'un de bien. Nos routes se sont seulement séparés. Pour Elizabeth et moi notre mariage aurait dû dérouler plus tôt, malheureusement les tantes de ma bien-aimée se sont farouchement opposées à cette union. Cependant il s'avère que la situation est réglée à présent, mon futur beau-père nous soutenant totalement. La cérémonie aura lieu le 26 mars. Ta présence nous réjouirait beaucoup à Elizabeth et à moi, on se chargerait de te trouver des vêtements qui permettraient de passer inaperçu, si bien sûr tu mets du tien pour rester discret. Bien à toi.

William Turner »

-Mais oui, c'est ça !, s'exclama le capitaine du Black Pearl. J'ai trouvé la solution !

Sparrow rejoignit son navire, léger comme une plume. Tout souriant, il alla de suite trouver Jo. Le jeune mousse était en train de laver le pont.

-Hé, petit ! J'ai quelque chose à te demander !

-Oui ?, s'écria timidement Jo, qui avait encore en travers de la gorge la discussion de la veille.

-Je vais à Port Royal voir Will, tu veux venir ?

Le visage du gamin s'illumina soudain.

-Et comment que je veux capitaine ! Mais euh…, s'arrêta t'il soudain, embarrassé. Non rien, tant pis !

Sparrow ne comprit pas. Jo lui cachait quelque chose, c'était évident.

-Nous devons mettre le cap sur Port Royal mais nous rejoindrons la ville en barque… Nous ne sommes pas tout à fait les bienvenus de la part des autorités !

L'attente fut longue pour Jo. Bien des fois il se mettait à l'avant du bateau pour regarder à l'horizon ou scrutait pour voir si des mouettes apparaissaient. Et bien des fois encore il demandait à Sparrow à la barre, au risque de se faire rouspéter dessus, si on atteignait bientôt la destination.

Le plan de Sparrow était simple. Une fois arrivés à Port Royal, il n'aurait plus qu'à refiler le petit Jo à Will et Elizabeth. Cependant il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait.


	4. Chapitre 4: Bains, retrouvailles et révé

Petit mot D'Arkel : Merci à gabby pour sa review qui m'a motivée pour continuer cette fic. En fait ça m'a aidée aussi de voir le 2ème film au ciné. Cette histoire ne tiendra pas compte des suites mais on pourrait presque l'insérer entre le film 1 et 2. Pour les revieweurs (s'il en reste) qui avaient hâte de savoir la suite nous découvrons enfin le secret de Jo. Peut-être était-il trop évident ? J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours, dites ce que vous en pensez !

Chapitre 4 : Bains, retrouvailles et révélations

Les côtes de Port Royal se faisaient enfin apercevoir. Jo, le visage caressé par la brise marine, semblait être pris par des moments de joies et de grosses réflexions. Jack embarqua la barque dans un endroit retiré. Il commençait à faire nuit. Le mousse se mit soudain à traîner les pieds, perdu dans ses rêveries.

_-_Dépêche-toi donc gamin ! Le rappela alors Sparrow. On doit retrouver un domestique qui nous fera rentrer dans la belle demeure du gouverneur.

En effet un homme les attendait sur la plage, une lanterne à la main.

_-_Monsieur Sparrow, veuillez me suivre ! Fit poliment le domestique même si on sentait que Sparrow l'effrayait un peu. Pour rentrer chez Monsieur le Gouverneur nous allons vous faire passer par la porte de derrière… Qui est cet enfant ?

_-_Faites pas attention ! Il est avec moi !

Le domestique soupira et demanda qu'on le suive jusqu' à la demeure.

Sparrow n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire très attention à la propriété du gouverneur Swann. Il connaissait la prison de Port Royal… Non, être invité dans une maison de riche c'était mieux. Quoique… si en plus on peut rien piller c'est bien frustrant pour un pirate… Peut-être que discrètement…

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent tous les trois par la porte de derrière, des servantes étaient là avec des bougies.

_-_Monsieur Sparrow ? Demanda soudain le domestique pas très à l'aise. Mademoiselle Swann m'a dit que vous risquez de ne pas passer inaperçu, c'est pourquoi elle m'a demandé lorsque vous seriez arrivé de…

_-_Quoi donc ?

_-_De vous faire prendre un bain… et de vous faire prêter des vêtements !

Le sourcil de Sparrow se souleva.

_-_Hein ? Il est hors de question que je…

Des servantes s'étaient approchées de Jo, toutes enchantées.

_-_Comme tu es mignon ! Disaient-elles. Viens, nous allons te laver !

Jo réagit soudain.

_-_Attendez ! Je ne veux pas prendre un bain ! Arrêtez !

_-_Allons allons ! Ne sois pas timide !

Le garçon fut emmener, plutôt de force, par les servantes (plutôt jeunes et jolies s'il en est). Voyant cette petite scène, Sparrow s'adoucit soudain. Peut-être que se faire laver le dos par de jolies femmes ne semblait pas être si désagréable que ça.

_-_Bon ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire. Qui dois-je suivre pour ce bain ?

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Une servante à la mine patibulaire et à la carrure imposante apparut. Elle fit craquer ses doigts et fit signe à Sparrow d'avancer. Celui-ci déglutit avec difficulté.

_-_Euh dites Madame… Il serait pas possible de… de… Bon ben je crois que je vais retourner à mon bateau, je suis capitaine et…

Il fut très vite attrapé par le bras et tirer de force.

Deux heures(et trois bains forcés) plus tard, Sparrow attendait dans la pièce où on l'avait emmené. Il se regarda dans un miroir en grimaçant. La redingote qu'on lui avait donnée était affreuse. Il avait l'air d'un clown là dedans. Et ne parlons pas du bain. La mégère l'avait jeté de force dans l'eau, ignorant au passage le peu de pudeur que possède un pirate et restant devant son corps d'athlète (telle est l'opinion de Sparrow) tout aussi de glace et l'avait frotté beaucoup trop vigoureusement à son goût. Par contre elle n'avait rien pu faire pour ses cheveux, qui étaient à présent recouverts d'une perruque.

_-_Bon sang je cocotte ! Marmonna Jack en sentant sous ses aisselles, avant de lisser ses moustaches. Et mon chapeau ? Où est mon chapeau ?

Un petit rire le fit se retourner. C'était Will Turner. En train de se moquer de lui.

_-_Hé bien ! Fit le jeune homme. Tu as de l'allure là-dedans !

Sparrow eut un air contrit. Son costume lui grattait affreusement, cela explique sans doute pourquoi il n'eut pas la motivation pour se plaindre auprès de Will.

_-_Alors petit ! On a invité le vieux Jack ! Ma présence était-elle si nécessaire ?

Le jeune fiancé grimaça légèrement.

_-_En fait, Elizabeth a insisté pour que tu viennes. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi…

_-_Qu'entends-je ?

_-_Tu attires les ennuis comme les mouches sur un tas d'immondices, alors forcément...

_-_Quel accueil ! Tu sais ce que j'ai « subi » au moins ?

_-_Subi ?

_-_Celle qui m'a donné mon bain c'était la servante aux gros bras !

_-_Oh ! Martha ? En effet…

_-_J'espère au moins qu'on aura de quoi bien manger…

-Attends un seconde ! Coupa Will qui commençait à paniquer. Y'a deux trois petites choses dont il faut qu'on parle.

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je serai un vrai « gentleman » ! Je boirai mon thé avec toute l'élégance d'un lord anglais !

_-_Si tu pouvais te faire le plus petit possible ce serait le mieux.

_-_Quand on a qu'un seul ami a invité à sa noce on fait moins le difficile ! Ricana Sparrow en prenant un vase sur une commode pour l'observer.

_-_Si tu pouvais remettre ce vase à sa place. C'est une de ces sales… enfin je veux dire d'une des tantes d'Elizabeth qui lui a offert. Je ne te dis pas le scandale qu'elle ferait si tu le cassais malencontreusement… ou même volais d'ailleurs !

_-_Des petits ennuis avec ta future belle-famille ?… Ah au fait j'oubliais ! Je suis venu avec quelqu'un qui te connaît apparemment !

_-_Ah oui ? Qui est-ce ?

_-_Jo !

_-_Pardon ?

Sparrow laissa le vase et s'approcha de Will.

_-_Un de tes anciens voisins à Port-Royal ! T'as la mémoire courte ! Il faisait que parler de toi le petit sur le Black Pearl !

_-_Je ne connais aucun Jo !

On frappa alors légèrement à la porte. Deux servantes entrèrent dans la pièce.

_-_Mr Turner, nous nous sommes occupés des invités ! De l'enfant également. Nous avons eu une petite surprise, mais nous lui avons trouvé des vêtements.

Jack et Will se regardèrent, complètement perdus.

_-_Il se passe quoi avec le gosse ? Dit Sparrow.

_-_Allons ! Faisait une soubrette de l'autre côté de la porte. Montre-toi !

_-_C'EST HORS DE QUESTION !

Finalement à elle trois, les suivantes réussirent à faire rentrer la personne cachée.

Ses cheveux, légèrement roux et bouclés, tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. La robe en dentelle, que l'enfant portait, était parsemé de si et de là de rubans blancs et roses.

Jo, tout en trébuchant toutes les deux secondes, semblait n'avoir jamais été aussi en colère

La bouche de Sparrow s'ouvrit grande ouverte.

_-_Jo ! T'es une… une…

Le mot ne semblait pas pouvoir sortir. Ce fut une servant qui le dit toute souriante.

-Une ravissante fillette, oui oui !

Jo croisa ses bras, avec un air boudeur.

_-_Bé oui et alors ? Vous m'avez jamais demandé si j'étais une fille ou un garçon !

_-_Jo ! Gronda Sparrow prêt à exploser. Espèce de petit… de petite…

_-_Josette ! S'exclama alors soudain Will. C'est impossible c'est bien toi ?

Le jeune homme fit quelques pas, s'agenouilla devant elle et la prit par les épaules.

_-_Tu es vivante ! Comme je suis heureux !

Will voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle lui lança un regard furieux qui le bloqua immédiatement.

_-_Alors 'Monsieur' se marie hein ? Fit-elle.

Il resta interdit quelques secondes.

_-_Espèce de menteur ! Cria t'elle avant de lui donner une baffe magistrale avant de quitter violemment la pièce en claquant des talons, les yeux humides, non sans trébucher encore sur sa robe.

Les servantes restèrent stupéfaites un moment puis coururent après la fillette en la suppliant de revenir.

Sparrow regarda Will qui tenait sa joue gonflée.

_-_Elle était méritée celle-là ? Demanda le capitaine du Black Pearl qui ne savait plus s'il devait être amusé ou remonté par ce qu'il venait de voir pendant ses quelques minutes.

_-_Un peu méritée oui je pense ! Murmura le jeune homme, songeur.

Elizabeth Swann était dans le couloir, accompagnée de sa suivante. Jo passa devant elle en courant sans la voir. La jeune fille fut bien surprise.

_-_Qui est cette enfant ?

_-_Elle est arrivée avec… le pirate !

_-_Que fait le capitaine Jack Sparrow avec une fillette ? Se demanda Elizabeth.

Will avait cherché sa voisine jusqu'au petit matin. Il la retrouva endormie dans un placard. Lorsqu'il l'appela Jo se réveilla en sursaut.

_-_Fiche-moi la paix ! Tu veux une autre baffe ?

_-_Je comprends que tu sois en colère. Si tu pouvais m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé depuis…

_-_Pourquoi t'étais pas là quand les pirates ont attaqué Port-Royal il y a un an ?

_-_Je vous ai cherché mais apparemment vous étiez déjà partis car j'ai trouvé la maison vide. Tes parents, où sont-ils ?

_-_Morts ! Coulés ! Sanglota alors la fillette. J'ai échoué à Tortuga ! J'ai survécu là-bas pendant un an pensant que tu viendrais me chercher.

_-_Je suis pourtant allé à Tortuga peu après l'attaque.

_-_On est restés à fond de cale du Salamander pendant un mois. Puis on s'est enfuis et c'est là qu'on nous a attaqués… Tu es un menteur Will ! Tu avais promis de toujours veiller sur moi. Et maintenant j'apprends que tu vas te marier avec l'autre dondon !

_-_Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça ! Elizabeth est…

_-_Riche ! Tu fais comme dans les personnages de romans que j'ai lu. Tu espères monter dans l'échelle sociale !

_-_C'est faux j'aime Elizabeth !

Jo sortit du placard, secouant la poussière de sa robe.

_-_Elle va épouser un homme de peu de foi ! Un homme qui ne tient pas ses promesses !

La fillette s'approcha alors du rideau de la fenêtre et le souleva.

_-_Vous espionnez Capitaine ? Demanda t'elle d'un ton énervé au pirate qui s'était caché.

_-_Hé bien…Murmura Sparrow pris sur le fait.

_-_Je me demande une chose. Ne m'avez-vous pas amenée ici pour vous débarrasser de moi ?

_-_Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. De toute façon je ne peux pas te ramener à bord. T'es une fille !

_-_Vous valez pas mieux l'un que l'autre. Tous les deux… Je vous déteste !

Sparrow et Will se retrouvèrent seuls. Le premier ne semblait pas trop perturbé par cette petite scène. Il regarda son compagnon avec amusement.

_-_Finalement tu t'étais bien trouvé une fille ! Un peu jeune sans doute mais tu te disais que si t'avais aucune chance avec la fille du commodore il restait toujours la petite voisine !

_-_Tais-toi ! Et si tu me racontais plutôt comment elle s'est retrouvée sur ton bateau !

Dernier mot d'Arkel : Pauvre Jack… Il a morflé pour le bain ! (Non ne pas imaginer Sparrow en train de prendre un bain /bave déjà/)


End file.
